Erase Your Trail
by Enji86
Summary: Translated fic. If Conan dumped Ai, it is ordinary. But if Ai dumped Conan, that's extraordinary. An attempt to make Ai move on. Read and review!


**Disclaimer :** Detective Conan belong to Gosho Aoyama. Song "Menghapus Jejakmu (Erase Your Trail)" belong to Peterpan.

**Warning :** Some mistakes. Bad english.

* * *

**Erase Your Trail**

By Enji86

**-**** Ai****'s**** POV**** Start ****-**

_Terus melangkah melupakanmu (Kept on __stepping__ forward to __forget you__)_

_Lelah hati perhatikan sikapmu (H__ear__t __tired __pay attention to__ your attitude__)_

_Jalan pikiranmu buatku ragu (The way you think__ made __me__ hesitate__)_

_Tak mungkin ini tetap bertahan (__There's no way__ to __hold on)_

When I was born, my parents gave me name Shiho Miyano. When I join the black organization, they gave me name Sherry. When I become elementary school student for the second time because I drink poison that I made, APTX4869, on the orders of the organization, I and the professor Agasa gave me name Ai Haibara.

I met him when I became Ai Haibara. He is Shinichi Kudo, a detective. But I did not meet him directly. I met him in the form of a same elementary school student like me. I met him in the form of Conan Edogawa. He became the same elementary school student like me because he also drank the same poison as me.

I called him Kudo-kun and he called me Haibara. He gave a new color in my life that previously contained only one color, black. He asked me to stay by his side and he promised he will always protect me. He saved my life several times and I am deeply indebted to him. To reciprocate, I'm trying my best to make the antidote of APTX4869 for him so he can go back to his original life.

_Perlahan mimpi terasa mengganggu (__Slowly__ dreams__ seems so disturbing)_

_Kucoba untuk terus menjauh (__I tried __to __stay__ away__)_

_Perlahan hatiku terbelenggu (__Slowly __my heart__ chained__)_

_Kucoba untuk lanjutkan hidup (__I tried __to__ continue__ living__)_

At first I did not realize that I have feelings for him until I met Ran Mouri. Mouri-san is a childhood friend as well as Kudo-kun's love interest. I do not like Mouri-san when she was being nice to me and it made me aware of my feelings for Kudo-kun. I want Kudo-kun for myself.

I decided to give up when Mouri-san rescued me from Vermouth. I feel she's very similar to my older sister who already dead. I am indebted to her. I think snatch her future boyfriend is not something good to return the favor. Moreover, they seem to love each other and Aoyama-sensei seems to want them both together. So forget my special feelings for Kudo-kun is the best option for me.

I also have a role to be matchmaker for both of them. They can only get together if black organizations have been destroyed and the antidote is found. These two things are closely related to my existence. So practically, the togetherness of both of them depends on me.

_Engkau bukanlah segalaku (__You__ are not__ my everything)_

_Bukan tempat 'tuk hentikan langkahku (__Not__ a __place to__ stop __my steps__)_

_Usai sudah semua berlalu (__After__ all__ have __passed__)_

_Biar hujan menghapus jejakmu (__Let__ the rain__ erase__ your trail__)_

Eventually we managed to destroy the black organizations with the help of FBI and CIA. We managed to get the data needed to complete the antidote of APTX4869. Shortly after that, the antidote was completed and Kudo-kun can return to his original life.

I decided to remain as Ai Haibara. At first, Kudo-kun insisted that I also go back to my original form so we could go to school together and he wants me to be his assistant, became his Watson. I told him that we still can talk as usual and I will always help him uncover the case if he needed it. Eventually I managed to convince him to accept my decision.

Kudo-kun confessed his feelings to Mouri-san a few days after he returned. They become couple and I'm also happy for them both. I still feels pain in my heart but I'm sure I'll be fine.

_Terus melangkah melupakanmu (Kept on__ stepping__ forward to __forget you__)_

_Lelah hati perhatikan sikapmu (H__ear__t __tired __pay attention to__ your attitude__)_

_Jalan pikiranmu buatku ragu (The way you think__ made __me __hesitate__)_

_Tak mungkin ini tetap bertahan (__There's no way __to __hold on)_

Every Saturday night, Kudo-kun go on dates with Mouri-san. How would I know? The answer is simple. He always comes to professor Agasa's house after his date with Mouri-san. Sometimes he brings a gift. I feel he does not look as happy as he should be. But maybe it is just my imagination.

He would ask me to watch Premier League on TV with him after a minute of small talk with professor Agasa. It was fun because I also love watching Premier League. Somehow our favorite teams are always opposite so we always debating while watching.

I always fall asleep during the second half of the second game that broadcast on TV. Maybe because I was in the child's body so hours of sleep that I need increased and the black organization that always haunt me also had vanished. The next day I woke up in bed in my room. Professor Agasa said, Kudo-kun is the one who carried me to my room. Ah, I think now he's like my older brother. Meanwhile, Kudo-kun did not go home but sleep on the couch in front of the TV.

_Perlahan mimpi terasa mengganggu (__Slowly__ dreams__ seems so disturbing)_

_Kucoba untuk terus menjauh (__I tried __to__ stay__ away__)_

_Perlahan hatiku terbelenggu (__Slowly __my heart__ chained__)_

_Kucoba untuk lanjutkan hidup (__I tried__ to __continue __living__)_

Kudo-kun will ask me to play some game or go to the bookstore with him after breakfast on Sunday. I told him I would go play with the other members of the detective boys. He looks disappointed and insisted to get me to go with him in his childish attitude. I told him that he could go with her girlfriend but he refused. He said he had spent 6 days with Mouri-san and he wanted to spend a day with me on Sunday. When I asked why, he replied Sherlock Holmes and Watson usually spend time together.

I'm so confused by his behavior now whereas I always understand him before. Maybe because I do not have feelings for him anymore, so I was not able to understand him.

Kudo-kun finally gave up and let me go play with the other members of the detective boys after I was willing to promise that in the next Sunday, I'll spend my time with him.

_Engkau bukanlah segalaku (__You__ are not __my everything)_

_Bukan tempat 'tuk hentikan langkahku (__Not__ a __place to__ stop__ my steps__)_

_Usai sudah semua berlalu (__After __all__ have __passed__)_

_Biar hujan menghapus jejakmu (__Let __the rain __erase__ your trail__)_

I walked toward a bench in the park. When I would sit on the bench, I saw a crowd of people nearby. I undo my intention to sit on the bench and remained standing, looking at the crowd. Police tried to disperse the crowd and I saw Kudo-kun was kneeling to examine a dead body lying on the ground.

Kudo-kun stood up and as if realized that I looked at him, he turned toward me. I saw him smiling and waving at me. When I would reply his waving, someone tapped my shoulder from behind. I turned around and found Shin-kun looked at me with his emotionless face.

I smiled at him automatically and he replied with his smile. Shin-kun is a genius linebacker of our middle school's american football team and became the target of high school's american football teams throughout Japan. I was the manager. I joined the american football team in my middle school because Kojima-kun force all detective boys members to join. Kojima-kun himself became a pretty good lineman in our team.

_Lepaskan segalanya (Let everything go)_

_Lepaskan segalanya (Let everything go)_

**-****Flashback**** Start ****-**

Shin-kun is a talk less person. His face is always emotionless. He will not show his feelings in front of others. Maybe because he's a genius, he thought people could not understand him. Maybe only geniuses who could understood other geniuses, that's why I can understand him. I know when he felt ill or suffer injury. I know when he felt frustrated.

The first time I took the initiative to examine his injury that acquired during the match, he stared at me sharply and told me to go away. He insisted that he was fine. I told him that it's my job as a manager and as a player he must be willing to be treated by me as I continued to treat his injured ankle. Finally he was silent and then he never complained again. We never talked to each other again after that first time. I came to him when he was injured without saying anything and go, after take care of it, without saying anything. He also did not say anything.

One day, when I walked home alone after afternoon practice, I was attacked by a group of thugs because I say no to their boss who asked me on a date. I'm in tight condition and I called Kudo-kun silently in my heart because he always came to save me. But it was not Kudo-kun who is coming, but Shin-kun. After the thugs had fled, I went to Shin-kun and saw his hand bleeding due to the thug's knife. I immediately opened my bag to get first aid box. When I would treat his wounds, he just hugged me.

_Engkau bukanlah segalaku (__You __are not__ my everything)_

_Bukan tempat 'tuk hentikan langkahku (__Not__ a __place to__ stop__ my steps__)_

_Usai sudah semua berlalu (__After__ all__ have __passed__)_

_Biar hujan menghapus jejakmu (__Let__ the rain __erase __your trail__)_

I do not know if this is a confession or something else. Shin-kun asked me to stay by his side and he promised he will always protect me. Kudo-kun said those words to me once and it was not a confession at all. The difference is Shin-kun said that while he hugged me, Kudo-kun is not. I feel very comfortable in his arms, so I said yes.

Shin-kun always pick me up in my house to go to morning practice and we ran together to school. I accompanied him ran after afternoon practice while go home. If I was tired, he would carry me on his back and then continue his running exercise menu.

One day, Kudo-kun see Shin-kun holding my hand to the bookstore at the mall. At that time he also wanted to go to those bookstore with Mouri-san. He looked shocked and angry. I was never told him about my relationship with Shin-kun. They almost had a fight so I immediately dragged Shin-kun from there. If Kudo-kun struck by Shin-kun's spear tackle, he will suffer a fracture and if Shin-kun caught on fighting, the team will be disqualified from the tournament which we will participate. The situation was not favorable.

**- ****Flashback**** End -**

**- Ai****'s**** POV End ****-**

**- Third ****P****erson****'s**** POV Start ****-**

_Engkau bukanlah segalaku (__You __are not__ my everything)_

_Bukan tempat 'tuk hentikan langkahku (__Not__ a __place to__ stop__ my steps__)_

_Usai sudah semua berlalu (__After__ all__ have __passed__)_

_Biar hujan menghapus jejakmu (__Let__ the rain __erase__ your trail__)_

"Leaving now?" Shin asked.

"Okay" replied Ai.

Shin took Ai's hand and stepped out of the park to the mall which is near the park. Both of them is going to go to the sports equipment shop in the mall to pick up supplies for the team for the tournament that will start soon. Ai walked next to Shin without turning back.

Meanwhile, Shinichi looked at Shin who stepped out the park with Ai. His hands had stopped waving, and he clenched his fists. The smile was gone from his face. He stared at the back of Shin's head sharply, as if try to drilling holes at Shin's head with his eyes.

**- Third ****Person's ****POV ****End -**

**- Ai****'s**** POV Start -**

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

Shin-kun's dream is to be the best linebacker in the world and brings his team always be a champion. I will do my best to help him achieve his dreams, as a manager and as a girlfriend. I guess I have to tell Kudo-kun to find a new Watson because I could no longer be his Watson.

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

**- Ai****'s**** POV ****End**** -**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note :**

This is one of my favorite story.

Hope you like it!


End file.
